Cyber & Saber
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Sigma 6 - Now that Abernathy is part of the X-men, he and Kitty Pryde need codenames. And who's that prowling around town and smells like some prehistoric animal?
1. Welcome to Bayville

_Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men Evolution or G.I. Joe Sigma 6. The first in the series is __Human on the Team__. Please enjoy._

**

* * *

**

Welcome to Bayville

_Dear Journal –_

_I think I need to come up with a name for you other then Journal or Diary. I mean, that is so boring! How about combining it into J.D, or D.J? I like D.J. for now, as it has to do with one of my favorite things to do, DANCING! So, until I change my mind, your going to be called D.J. Hope you like the name though._

_Anyways, yesterday was completely cool, yet completely uncool at the same time. My powers, they are real and defiantly no fluke. I can also use them, well, sort of. But I am sure now I can get the hang of them, well, sort of. I am Kitty Pryde, so there… I think. If Riley were here, she'd tell me I'll just mess up._

_But Lance… that boy, I think his name was. Well, her didn't think I was useless like Riley, which kind of surprised me. Of course, he could have only found me useful to get into the school computer room. Something told me though he was sincere about saying those things about not knowing what it is like to fit in. _

_But as for fitting in, something tells me that he has had it a lot worse then me and has had problems with lots of things. I wonder what's going to happen with him, I think I might be a little worried about him, considering what happened. However, he wouldn't want me throwing a Kitty Pitty Party for him. Hey, I found a better definition for one of Riley's taunts!_

_I'm not at home now, but at the institute! It is the coolest place ever, with tons of rooms to play hide in seek in. Sorry if I sound childish, but I mean, hide and seek has always been my favorite games as a child and I can now ghost through walls and stuff, what an advantage!_

_Professor Xavier promised to never read my mind, though I don't know why… some of the kids in school said it was rather empty… kidding! Cyclops, he's an interesting person, but way too boring in personality, unless someone makes a REALLY good joke. Kurt is weird, I've found his blue hair in the drain in the bathroom… yuck! Can't he clean it up. Logan is Mr. I don't want to be disturbed. _

_Storm is mondo cool and has the air of a queen. I think she may be a descendant of Nephrite or some other Egyptian queen. I want to learn how to put on makeup from her too. She wears quite a bit of color, but it looks good on her skin, so she must know what might look good on mine. Mum said I could start a little since I'm leaving home, but not too much! Oh, and not to tell dad of course._

_Jean is, well… I thought she was just like Riley. In the popularity thing, she is there, but she is also nice, but very demanding. Where Riley would give comments about how bad I look… well, Jean is wanting to give me a make over. I think it doesn't help her that I am the first other female student… so, I'll give her the benefit of the doubt on this one._

_Then there is Scott Abernathy and Spud. Scott is the non-human computer specialist on our team, or so I guess. I like his dog Spud… expesully when I found out I tend to mess up electronics, but with Spud… yippee! I don't mess up the doggie, which makes me mondo happy. Scott surmised that is because Spud is A.I., what ever that is. I only care that Spud and I are great friends._

_Anyways, I need to go get ready for school._

_- Kitty Pryde_

**M**

Sabertooth had been smelling the faint smell of his enemy once he had gotten to Bayville, indicating that he had left the general area, but Sabertooth figured that he would come back, as it was a scent that seemed to flutter instead of fade, with different traces from the mans coming and goings.

He had then decided to sleep in the construction site, knowing that he would get the scoundrel on his tail soon enough. He was awoken by two construction workers, whom he bashed the heads in, then walked away to find some breakfast before seeing what mischief he could get into to attract the person to him… it wouldn't take much.

He came across a hotdog stand and grinned. He walked up, growling as he did. "Fork it over."

"A… a… all I have is change," the man stammered.

"Not the money," Sabertooth commented. "I want five dogs, tons of toppings, no charge."

"Ahh… ahh, yes sir," the man said, preparing the dogs and handing them to the monster of a man. Sabertooth chuckled, getting on his bike, some how holding all five in one hand and eating them at the same time… as he was driving away.

**M**

Scott Abernathy was clicking on the small communication device Mainframe had given him as a somewhat going away present. He hadn't realized that it was getting close to when school was about to start. "Hello?"

"Hello Scott. I wanted to let you know about what I found on the computer," Mainframe stated.

"Sure!" Scott said, excited.

"Well, looking through it, that kid that hacked the computers did in fact hack it twice. He was stole the test results, then he was going to go change someone's grade. I believe it was a Kitty Pryde's failing gym class grade. It's the only class she hasn't gotten straight A's in. I'm surprised that he hadn't tried to change his, his are so dismal… but they really wouldn't surprise me,"

"So… what do you know about him," Scott said.

"I'm not going to go prying about that," Mainframe said, laughing through the vid screen. He then paused. "Are you worried about something?"

"I'm just wondering what's happened to him. He doesn't seem that bad of a kid… just misguided… like some of the Joes," Scott said.

"Tell you what… I'll tell you where he's going since it popped up while I was doing this. Apparently he was scheduled for a transfer to Bayville over two weeks ago,"

"That's weird… as if… someone planed it," Scott said. "Xavier was holding back."

"Well, from what I can tell, it wasn't someone from the institute. The transfer is to some place called the brotherhood, or something. Don't go spreading theories around about someone planning on transferring him, not at least until I look into it. It's actually one of the things they have me looking into down at the café,"

"What café?" Scott asked.

"I think you'll hopefully hear more about it at school. Silence until then, but it is going to be one might say, our down base for the time being… and it's in Bayville,"

"Cool! I get to see you guys!"

"I guess… Scott, do you know what time it is?"

"No, why?" the boy asked.

"I just realized that your not ready for school yet, and you need to get going," Mainframe commented.

"Ahh shoot!" Scott said, hurrying off, then coming back to turn off the vid monitor and put it beside his bed.

**M**

Lance had been up and showering, getting ready for school. Mystique had given the news to him that he would be taking, of all things, placement testing, which made him not very happy. He had been in the shower for a while when the toilet flushed. "Todd Tolansky."

"Huh? What, yo!" Todd said suddenly snapping to attention. "I'm sorry dude! I was half asleep and didn't realize when I had to the bathroom."

"Man! I did _not_ need to know that!" Lance said, shaking his head.

"Well, sorry! Why the hell are you up so early?" Todd said. "I'm going back to bed."

Lance quickly turned off the shower, glad that all suds had already been washed away. He pulled the curtain away slightly. "You do know we have to go to school, no?"

"What do you mean? I'm all ways late!" Todd commented. "I mean, there is really no big deal, unless your fluffy. Hah… out of everybody, she seems to like to get on his case the most."

"Who the hell is fluffy?" Lance said, glaring at the boy.

"He's… I'll explain later," Todd said. "I'm going to bed."

"No you aren't," Lance said. "When I'm out of the shower and ready to go, you had better be ready too."

"Yeah right," Todd commented. "Really… I can't understand why you want to go to school at all… unless it's that girl that Mystique mentioned is going to be going here too… you know, the one you had a run it with?"

"Shut up!" Lance said, causing the walls to shake and Todd to scurry off. After the boy was gone, Lance got out of the shower and began to get dressed. Of course, he had to close the door first and the little bugger had gone and purposely taken the towels with him, so Lance's clothes were sopping up the water instead.

After he was finished he knocked on Todd's door. "Come on… we're going now."

"NO! You're not my mom! Or my dad for that matter!" Todd yelled through the door.

"Fine! If you don't want to come now, you'll have to walk to school," Lance said, beginning to walk down the stairs.

"Hold on… do you mean to tell me… you have your own vehicle?" Todd asked.

"Yeah… a jeep," Lance said, looking back at the cracked open door. Suddenly Todd was running down the stairs… or more of hopping.

"I get a ride to school! Woo hoo!" Todd said, going out the front door.

Lance, looking at Todd, thought that something was missing, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Then he realized Todd was still in his pajamas. This caused the boy to slap his head and march down the stairs. Today was going to be a long day.


	2. Running Late

**Running Late**

Everyone was rushing around the institute even though they actually were on time to get to school. But the thing was, everything was crazy when it came to a school day at the X-mansion, mostly due to the different personalities of the all the institute students. Each student had a certain agenda to finish before they left for school.

The first thing that Jean Grey did everyday was brush her hair. The second thing was to make sure all of her books were in her bag. Step three was to eat her breakfast. Step four was to go back upstairs and brush her teeth. Step five was to grab her bag and head out the door to wait for whoever was going to give her a ride.

Kitty's first task that she tried to do was write in her journal. She figured if she could write in it each day she would get a good start. She would then organize her backpack to exact precision, she was more obsessive then Jean because she didn't want to forget anything important, expesully homework. Then she would work on her appearance and then go down to eat the food for breakfast.

Unfortunately for her, she ran into Kurt in the bathroom, who was obviously being made to clean out his hair from the drain before school started, which today made her not worry so much about her looks and instead head downstairs, skipping breakfast. She pulled out a book and sat on the bench outside of the entrance with Jean.

Since Kurt was cleaning out the drain, it took him awhile and he felt that this obligation would mean that since he rather had to grab breakfast as he was walking out, that older Scott might stop at the burger place and let him get a burger. He was near Kitty and she gave him a dirty look as he sprayed crumbs all over her.

The older Scott was busy trying to help the younger one get organized. While the child was defiantly a genius, he was one of the most scatter brained people he had ever met. Because of this, he needed a little extra help to get on the way and out the door, expesully when he got distracted by small things, like figuring out how to fix the toaster before Wolverine smashed it.

So, they all went out to big Scott's car and tossed their stuff in the car, except Jean. A honk came from the front drive way and she waved her hand at them. "My ride's here! I have to go! I'll meet you guys at school."

As Jean rushed to the front gate to meet Duncan, Kitty pouted. "I knew it was too good to be true. She takes off on my first day of school. That isn't fare."

"Vell, get used to it. Get used to the fact that guy Duncan cheats on her and she doesn't even know it," Kurt scoffed.

"Hold on!" Kitty said, shock on her face. "Jean's a telepath! She can't tell?"

"She refuses to read people's minds without their permission unless she absolutely has to," Scott commented.

"Hey… if Jean isn't coming, can Spud ride in one of the seats instead of the trunk," Abernathy asked. This caused all eyes to turn to him, including Wolverine that had just walked out.

"Please tell me you aren't taking that thing to school. Your father, if he was here, would kill me for letting you take it," the man said.

"I took him to my old school," Scott commented, confusion on his face.

"Cool!" Kurt said with excitement in his voice. "We can take the electronic dog!"

"The answer is no," Wolverine said picking up Spud and carrying him back into the house. When he came back, Kitty stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're such a spoil sport," she said, but Wolverine caught a scent and his focus was else where.

"Look, you guys get on to school. I have to go take care of something," he said, getting on his motorcycle.

As they saw him take off, Summers frowned. "He's up to something."

"Let's go follow him and find out," Kurt commented.

"If you're late again, you'll be in trouble with Darkholme personally," Summers said.

"Yeah… but I want to find out," Kitty muttered.

"Can you suit up in the trunk," Scott commented, trying to detour her from the whole thing.

"Yeah," Kitty said, phasing into the trunk. From inside a muffled sound was heard. "You guys had better hurry up and change."

Scott looked at her, or more of where she had gone, his jaw dropping. The younger Scott then spoke up. "The X-men uniforms are similar to the current Joe uniforms in that they are dual tones. They just don't have those cool technology built into the fabric.

"Thank you for the impute," Scott said not quite happy about where this was going.

**M**

Meanwhile, Lance was waiting in his jeep for Todd, counting the minutes for the younger mutant to get out. He turned on the engine, getting irritated that it was taking Todd so long, and he heard a frantic, wait for me as Todd hopped into the jeep next to him. "Yo, were you going to leave me?"

"Duh," Lance said, rolling his eyes at the mutant," as he backed out of the driveway.

"Ahh, man, why didn't you tear out!" Todd complained.

"Because I'm not stupid enough to ruin my car that way," Lance commented. He was driving down the road, paying close attention.

Meanwhile, a sewer cap opened up and pushed to the side and a head poked out with orange and red hair. He glanced around and then saw a bug crossing front of him. He wriggled up a bit and opened his mouth to eat the bug. It was then that he saw the jeep coming and popped down, tossing a bunch of spikes onto the road.

Lance saw the person having stuck their head out of the sewer opening and put on the brakes, not seeing the spikes on the road. The next thing he knew, the tires on his Jeep went pop as they rolled over the spikes. Lance's first reaction was for his eyes to go wide. Todd's action was to climb over Lance to look at the bug that the man poking his head was trying to eat and zapped it into his mouth.

"Yum! Good bug!" Toad commented, only to be shoved backwards and off a very annoyed Lance.

"Get off of me!" Lance grumbled. "That was one of the grossest, stupidest things I've seen! Eating a bug that you don't know where it came from."

A head then popped up from the grate, with its odd hair coloring. "Where'd the bug go? I was going to eat it."

Lance suddenly turned pail, as if he was going to be sick. Todd just looked skyward and whistled. As Lance was getting out of the car, he turned to the younger boy. "Looks like you found a friend Toad. Ouch!"

Lance suddenly found himself stepping on the spikes and he had to hop over to the sidewalk. He was quite happy about not stepping on anymore things as he pulled out a spike. He didn't notice the black man behind him. "Tunnel Rat! You're not supposed to use those kinds of things! You alright kid?"

Lance glanced up at the man, muttering "What kind of man tosses spikes into the road?"

"That would be Tunnel Rat. He tends to get a bit exuberant with… well, he's pretty exuberant," the man said, rubbing the back of his head. "And I see he hasn't just trashed the tread of your feet either."

"It was supposed to be the first day of school for me and now I'm running late," Lance commented, grudgingly looking to where the man called Tunnel Rat was now picking up sites and Todd was asking him questions about his favorite bugs to eat. For some reason, both liked Cockroaches the best.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note – I've been meaning to put this in sometime, one of my biggest gripes about Sigma 6 was that they came up with what seemed like well rounded characters and then they became rather flat in the way it was written. Possibly why it was canned where I was watching it here, that and the Las Vegas episode was next. I also didn't like them changing Scarlett's voice so she sounded like a Southern bell. Sorry for the gripe.


	3. Sabertooth

**Sabertooth**

Summers drove his red car after the motorcycle, keeping a distance that was hopefully not noticeable to the man who was driving the vehicle. He had the feeling that the wind was currently blowing in their favor. One change, and the older man would smell all four of them and giving Scott's car brand new claw marks to the paint job.

This thought caused the boy to let out a sigh. "And we are doing this why now?"

"For the fun of it!" Kurt blurted out, a huge smile on his face.

"Because we are supposed to be a team," Shadowcat smiled.

"It is seriously untactile for him to go without backup," came Abernathy's reply. "Then again, Scarlet kind of hinted he was like Snakeyes. If that is the case, then I want to see him in action."

"Vell… has anyone noticed that Volverine has disappeared?" the blue fur ball suddenly piped up, just as a car suddenly came dropping out of nowhere. The older Scott turned into an alleyway that was nearby and parked his car.

"I really think this was a bad idea," he groaned. "We really need to be going to class, else we'll end up with _many _people angry at us, including Jean. We don't want Jean mad at us. Her aim is _really _good with her telepathy."

"I guess you would know as you are a guy and one of those types that would tick her off easily," Kitty stated phasing through the door and running the parking garage. Abernathy began doing some diagnostics with Scott.

"Do you think that Volverine knew we followed and dropped a car on us?" Kurt suddenly asked.

"Well… he does have a temper, but I don't think that he would purposely do that," Summers sighed. "Unless he purposely made it miss…"

"I don't think that was him," the younger Scott piped up. "Spud's sensors pick up another person in there."

"Yeah… Kitty vent in there," Kurt sighed. "To get sliced and diced by the madman!"

"No… I meant, someone other then Kitty and Wolverine," Scott clicked the board shut.

"Come on Kurt, we have to get in there, teleport us in," Summers stated. "And you're staying in the car as you're supposed to be under out protection!"

As they got into the room, Nightcrawler and Cyclops found that they had to bamph again as a car came flying at them.

As they ended up in a new location, they saw Kitty phase through a car. "That stupid cat was mumbling something about destinies where one squashes the other. Rubbish if you ask me."

"We didn't" the boy with the visor muttered and adjusted the knob to let out a blast at the giant brute. This caused the man to turn around, growling as he did so, running to make a lunge. However, Kitty went and phased him downward and Logan nailed him one on the skull.

"What the hell do you think you two are doing dragging half-pint in here? And I guess that Abernathy is near by too?" Logan growled, very angry over the whole matter.

"Ve came to help!" Kurt protested.

"No… we came to spy from the shadows because we were curious," Kitty stated.

Logan gave her a glare. "You do know that curiosity killed the cat, right?"

"I know… my code name can be Shadowcat!" Kitty stated as the two teenaged boys groaned. "Now we only need to find a code name for Scott… the smaller Scott."

"You are going to school now!" Logan growled. "I have to take care of this piece of trash."

**M**

Lance couldn't be even more miffed as he watched the huge African American lift up the car and replace every single one of the tires on the jeep. Todd was having a nice conversation with the man called Tunnel Rat, though he doubt if one could call disgusting what bugs tasted the best as a decent conversation, but at least they were civil.

"So… the two of you are opening what… a cyber café?" the teenager asked.

"Uhh… yeah," the man smiled, pausing from his work.

"Then why did the moron have road spike?" Lance suddenly asked, catching both of the men off guard. "I may look stupid, but I'm not that stupid."

"Ahh… I was conned into buying the spikes instead of the nails," Tunnel Rat stated. "So I kind of had them left over.

"Is he and idiot?" Lance asked the big guy.

"No more then your buddy over there," the man smiled.

"First off, Todd is not my buddy. Second, he is an idiot, and a major pain in the neck. I am already having to baby sit his sorry ass," Lance grumbled so that the younger boy couldn't hear him.

"I have to do that for Tunnel Rat too, but it doesn't mean he is unintelligent. He's just… doesn't care about such things and likes to goof off," the man sighed, finishing changing the wheels.

"Thanks for the replacement," Lance commented, getting into the driver seat. "Oi! Tolansky, you coming or not!"

"Oh… yeah!" Todd leapt into the other side and Lance took off.

"Nice kids," Tunnel Rat sighed.

"Except they probably have had the same sorry life most Joes had when they were kids," Heavy Duty sighed.

**M**

Jean was waiting outside the school, glancing at her watch. That was when Darkholme came up behind her. "It isn't like you to be missing class, Ms. Grey."

"Oh, sorry. Scott is supposed to be bringing the two new students today, but they haven't arrived yet and I'm a little bit worried," Jean sighed.

"I think that Mr. Wagner might have convinced Summers to head off to a certain burger joint," the woman snarked. "I'll end up writing passes for them, but only because of the fact that Summers is bringing in a new student. Now, hurry along to class please."

Jean nodded her head and took off.

_

* * *

_

Author's note – Long time not updating, due to school and other things. Anyways, I saw the new X-Men Movie yesterday, and if you haven't seen it yet, it is worth going to see it in theaters.


End file.
